


Lab Time

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not scared," she says, defiantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Time

He accidentally brushes against the doctor when he's passing her to look at the data on the screen and feels her shiver. He turns and looks at her, but she's too busy with her tissue samples to notice his gaze – or, at least, she pretends to be.

And really, he's a scientist: the results of an experiment are inconclusive if there's not enough data, so he does it again, and a couple more times the next day. Every time he touches her, she jumps a little – just small, startled movements she can't seem to suppress even though it's obvious that she's trying.

"You're still scared of me," he says, in a matter-of-fact tone – and that, at least, gets him her undivided attention. 

She spins around and frowns at him. "No, I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't be working alone with you in the lab without a heavily armed guard standing by," she reasons.

"You and I both know that no guard, however heavily armed, could save you in time if I decided to attack you," he replies and takes a step towards her, towering over her. She finches, and he smiles. 

"I'm not scared," she says, defiantly.

He inclines his head. "If you say so."

He expects her to get back to her work or keep arguing, but not to stand on her tiptoes, reach up to him and press her lips against his in a short, dry kiss. Before he has time to process or react, she's already moving away, favouring him with a challenging glare. 

"See, not scared," she repeats, sounding both smug and embarrassed at once. He blinks, momentarily at a loss for words, and by the time he's recovered, the moment to reply has passed, and she's saying, "Can we now please get back to work?"

"Of course," he agrees.


End file.
